


Sex and Pride

by Ynys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sam-Centric, Samifer - Freeform, Season/Series 05, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynys/pseuds/Ynys
Summary: J'ai écouté "Sex and Pride" de Blue Gillespie. Et ça a donné ça."Tu ne sais plus très bien comment vous en êtes arrivés là et ne préfères pas te rappeler. Ca a semblé si instinctif. Si naturel. Si juste. Une mélodie parfaite, aux accords envoûtants.Alors, où est le mensonge ?"





	Sex and Pride

**Author's Note:**

> A chaque fois que j'écoute cette chanson – c'est à dire régulièrement depuis assez longtemps – je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à du Samifer. Les paroles ne collent pas toutes parfaitement pourtant, mais allez savoir ce que mon imagination trafique. A un moment il fallait donc que ça sorte et que j'écrive ça (hier soir, en l'occurrence...). C'est un peu une expérimentation, donc please, soyez indulgents * yeux de Moose battu *
> 
> Contrairement à ce que le titre peut laisser penser, il n'y a rien de très explicite. Pas de lemon, sorry ! (une autre fois, si vous êtes sages...) C'est peut être plus un lime, à la limite...
> 
> Je vous conseille trèèèès fortement d'écouter le morceau (rien que parce qu'il est magnifique, en toute objectivité) que voici : watch?v=o_s2HqObNxA (je ne suis pas douée pour les liens, si ça ne marche pas, venez me voir !), ça vous mettra dans l'ambiance (et les fans de Torchwood reconnaîtront la voix de Ianto-le-plus-beau :D )
> 
> (promis, j'arrête les parenthèses)
> 
> DISCLAIMER : Les paroles proviennent de "Sex and Pride" du groupe Blue Gillespie et ne m'appartiennent pas plus que Supernatural et ses personnages.

Panning for wisdom at the waters edge,

Hours of sleep then hours on edge.

La douleur semble ricocher contre les parois de ton crâne. Dure, métallique. Rien de naturel, rien de comparable à ce que tu as pu connaître jusqu'ici. Même pour toi, qui baigne dans le monde du surnaturel depuis le berceau, qui le porte en toi avec ce reste de sang démoniaque dans tes veines, oui, même pour toi, cette douleur est nouvelle. Tu en as pourtant déjà connu beaucoup, des manières de souffrir.

Mais aujourd'hui, tu sais que tu te bats contre ce que tu ne peux combattre. Car une grande part de cette douleur vient de toi. Elle est volontaire. Il serait dix mille fois plus simples d'abandonner, de te laisser aller. Non – tu ne peux pas. Ne veux pas. Alors, en retenant ton cœur d'exploser, en t'empêchant de faire ce que tout en toi te hurle de faire, tu provoques cette douleur. Elle est ta volonté. Ta volonté qui se bat contre l'ordre quasi naturel des choses.

Tu sais pourtant que tu vas devoir te laisser aller un minimum. Lâcher prise, mais pas trop. Juste assez pour que les bras de Morphée puissent t'emporter. Te soulager. Tu ne peux tenir autant sans dormir. Bien évidemment, cela veut également dire qu'il va pouvoir entrer. Il vient à chacun de tes rêves, et tu sais bien que ton esprit ne sera jamais assez fort pour le chasser. D'une manière ou d'une autre, une part de lui est une part de toi. Une grande part. Tu le sais, bien sûr. C'est une évidence. Ca l'a toujours été. Cela ne veut en rien dire que tu l'acceptes. C'est terrifiant. Pourtant, tu sais aussi qu'à chaque fois qu'il est là, à chaque nuit, il devient plus difficile de résister, de nier qu'abandonner est ce qu'une grande part de toi désire. C'est pour cela que chaque nuit est un peu plus insupportable que la précédente. La vérité se fait plus forte et la volonté plus faible.

Tes yeux finissent par se fermer, doucement, lentement. Ton poing enserrant la couverture s'ouvre, les phalanges blanchâtres relâchant leur emprise, les ongles ancrés dans ta chair s'en détachent.

Il est là, bien sûr, dans ton rêve, à défaut de pouvoir te trouver physiquement. Il est là, tel l'évidence même. Tel ton cœur qui bat, tel ce cœur que tu hais, car ses murmures t'attirent vers lui et sonnent cruellement justes. Le pire est peut être qu'il se contente juste d'être là, la plupart du temps. Il ne te torture pas, il ne te menace pas, alors qu'il devrait le faire, alors que c'est tout ce que son nom indique. Toute la douleur vient de toi, non de lui. Elle s'en irait si tu arrêtais de résister. Lui, il te propose une épaule, une oreille attentive et compréhensive. La paix. L'amour. C'est un mensonge, te répètes tu à longueur de journée. Ton cœur te dit que c'est ta raison, le mensonge.

Même lorsqu'il ne se contente pas d'être juste là, ce qu'il fait semble empli de tendresse. Tu ne sais plus très bien comment vous en êtes arrivés là et ne préfères pas te rappeler. Ca a semblé si instinctif. Si naturel. Si [i]juste[/i]. Une mélodie parfaite, aux accords envoûtants. Et surtout, c'est si bon. Malgré les bâtonnets de glace que sont ses doigts lorsqu'ils courent sur ta joue, malgré la texture neigeuse de ses lèvres fondant contre les tiennes. Le goût de sang et de roses séchées sur sa langue ne t'indispose pas. Tu devrais pourtant vouloir en vomir, mais te pencher vers ses lèvres te semble tout aussi naturel que respirer. Ton cœur te dit que tu aimes cela, ta raison te dit que tu ne devrais pas. Mais lorsque le givre de ses baisers rencontrent le feu de ta peau, tu ne peux nier la brûlure du désir.

Lorsque tu te réveilles le matin, tu ne peux nier ressentir encore les traces laissées par son toucher si particulier un peu partout sur toi. Et tu ne peux nier aimer cela.

Too scared to run to your brother and say :

Ton trouble, tu as appris à le cacher. Lorsque Dean te voit, il ne voit rien. Il ne voit pas les marques rougeâtres parsemant ton dos lorsque tu sors de la douche avant d'aller te rhabiller. Car elles n'y sont pas – ce n'était qu'un rêve, après tout. Pourtant, tu les sens, et c'est ce qui importe. Tu as appris à jouer le jeu, à faire, à être ce qu'on attend de toi. Même face à Dean, alors que tu ne cesses de lui dire que le minimum pour que votre duo fonctionne est que vous ne vous cachiez pas de si gros secrets. Mais toi, c'est différent. Car tu sais déjà comment il réagirait, car il te dirait que ce n'est pas la première fois. Après la louve, la démone, il fallait que ce soit le diable lui même. Toi même, tu te hais et tu ne comprends pas.

I fished out wisdom that you tried to hide,

Hiding me from all the sex and the pride.

Tu as espéré, un temps, que tu pouvais changer, cesser d'être cette chose, ce monstre. Tu ne peux pas. Et tu oublies si aisément que la créature contre laquelle tu soupires de passion, la créature qui te fait te sentir si paisible, vivant, entier lorsqu'elle est en toi, est la pire de toutes. Ce n'est qu'une raison de plus pour te haïr et pour garder l'innommable vérité en toi. Bien au fond. Que personne ne puisse la déterrer. Au moins jusqu'à ce que les Winchester stoppent l'apocalypse. A ce moment là, tout sera fini. Peut être. Sûrement. Espérer... En attendant, Lucifer est dans ta peau.

Can you say when it feels all wrong,

Been trapped in your mind for far too long,

Cela fait presque deux semaines que le calme plat règne au creux de tes nuits. Il s'est contenté d'être là, cinq soirs. Tu as compté. Il t'a regardé, t'a à peine parlé. De vous. De ce que vous êtes, de ce que vous pourriez être. Mais la question fatidique n'a pas été posée une seule fois, et tu en es content. Cette part sombre en toi te souffle qu'il t'es de plus en plus difficile de dire non. Ta volonté s'est peu à peu endormie sous son souffle, ses caresses.

Ces cinq premières nuits passées, il n'est plus revenu. Cela lui est arrivé, déjà, mais rarement. Surtout, jamais aussi longtemps. Tu en es heureux, bien sûr que tu en es heureux.

N'est-ce pas ?

Seul, sans tentation, sans fruit interdit, sans ces étranges et honteuses sensations au réveil. Oui, tu en es heureux.

Alors, pourquoi la mélodie sonne t-elle si peu juste ?

Can you trust the voice inside,

Screaming at you that your life's a lie ?

Pourquoi cette paix n'est elle pas aussi agréable qu'elle devrait l'être ? Pourquoi ce vide, pourquoi ce manque qui semble te gangrener jour après jour ? Il ravage ton estomac, tord tes tripes, lentement mais sûrement. Pourquoi cet espoir, à chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux, de rencontrer les deux diamants d'un bleu de glace et de mystère ? L'espoir de pouvoir à nouveau sentir cette peau meurtrie et ce souffle d'horreur ? Pourquoi cette sensation que les choses ne sont pas comme elles devraient être ?

La réponse, tu la connais. Tu la connais trop bien, même. Ton cœur ne murmure plus, il te la hurle. Elle pulse dans chaque parcelle de ton cœur, mais tu ne peux réellement l'admettre. Elle te hurle ce que tu es, ce que tu dois être. Où tu dois être. Avec qui. Elle te montre la place qui te revient, celle qui résoudrait à jamais la mascarade de ton existence. Ta vie, tes certitudes, sont un mensonge. Mais le mensonge est ancré en toi depuis toujours, et la vérité le contredit tellement que tu ne peux encore l'accepter comme telle.

Can you trust in the rhythm of your heart,

When it beats out of time as you play your part ?

La porte de la chambre du motel se referme en un claquement sec. Tu sais que ton frère ne reviendra sûrement pas de la nuit. Tu sais qu'il la passera avec une jolie blonde trouvée dans le bar à deux pas d'ici. Et cela te laisses totalement indifférent.

Tu profites du silence, de la solitude. Tu manges rapidement, avant de songer à dormir. Tu n'essayes plus de t'en empêcher, mais non parce que tu sais que tu ne le croiseras plus. Ca, c'est ce que tu te dis. En vérité, tu recherches le sommeil car tu espères qu'il finira par revenir.

Torse-nu, tu t'assoies sur le lit pour rentrer dans les couvertures, quand un froissement à peine perceptible te fige. Fige ton sang dans tes veines. Fige ta respiration. Et tes pensées. Tu entends des pas s'approcher, ses pas, tu entends le lit grincer sous son poids. Doucement, lentement, tu te retournes. Il est assis à l'opposé. Ses yeux toujours aussi perçants semblent sonder ton âme au plus profond. Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'en n'a pas besoin – il sait déjà tout sur toi. Son fin sourire t'effraie autant qu'il t'a manqué. Inconsciemment, tu rabats tes jambes sur le matelas et te rapproches. Des frissons parcourent ta joue lorsque sa main l'effleure. Elle descend le long de ton cou, souffle doucereux, remonte pour prendre ton menton en coupe. Un pouce cajole l'os, remonte dangereusement vers tes lèvres. Elles s'écartent d'elles mêmes, tremblantes, et s'avancent vers leurs jumelles. La main revient se poser sur ta joue. Tu fermes les yeux au contact de sa bouche. Electrique. Magique. Elles s'assemblent naturellement, comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Entre vos lèvres brûle un feu glacé, et c'est un combat vif au goût de mort et d'abandon qui se joue entre vos langues. Son contact est si pur qu'il en semble perverti. Mais par dessus tout, parfait. Il te fait mal. Une douleur parfaite, salvatrice. Deux mains caleuses de chasseur empoignent nuque et cheveux blonds, s'enfoncent sous un t shirt inutile, qui disparaît d'ailleurs bien vite.

Et là, tout sonne juste.

Can you take what you're told to be true,

If it's juxtaposition to you ?

Tu ne peux pas, tu ne dois pas. Ce n'est pas bon, pas sain. C'est ce qu'on t'a toujours dit, c'est ce qu'ils t'ont toujours dit. John, Bobby, Dean. C'est ce que tu penses aussi, bien sûr. Alors pourquoi est-ce si parfait ? Cette attraction est trop forte, et lorsque tu y cèdes, elle te fait te sentir si bien. Si complet. Tu en veux plus, tu veux aller plus loin. Etre toujours plus proche. Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe. C'est bien plus que ça. Tu n'as trouvé que ce moyen là pour satisfaire cette attirance, parce que tu ne peux pas céder entièrement. Ce n'est qu'un compromis. Proximité corporelle, car tu ne peux lui donner ton âme. A moins qu'il soit déjà trop tard ?

It's mine, It's my mind,

I know me, I trust me,

I know,

It's my show.

Les lignes se brouillent. Le vrai, le faux, le bien, le mal. Ces concepts ont ils déjà eu une quelconque signification ?

I fished out wisdom that you tried to hide,

Keeping me from all that sex and pride.

Can you say when it feels all wrong?

Les ongles écorchent dos et nuques, laissent des marques rouges de fureur, violettes de froid. Les corps se pressent, les souffles s'entremêlent, le ballet s'emballe alors que tu sens quelque chose de dur donner à la musique du plaisir un rythme saccadé. Les derniers vêtements volent rapidement, sauvagement. Pourtant, ce n'est pas vraiment violent. Ca te semble si doux, si réconfortant. Un manque comblé dans une brutalité réparatrice. Ta bouche se perd dans un cou accueillant, ton souffle tapisse une peau marbrée, ta langue récolte des perles de sueur douces amères.

It's my mind.

Les dents s'enfoncent dans la chair de givre, et le froid incendie l'émail sensible. Tu restes là, tentant encore de contenir tout ce qu'il reste de dignité en toi. Puis, alors que tu sens son corps peser de tout son poids contre le tien, tu t'allonges et laisse aller. Tes pupilles se dilatent un peu plus en se posant avec délice sur les marques rouges que tu as laissé dans ce cou si tendre. Tu trembles. Murmures, supplication, son nom sur le bout de tes lèvres. Le nom du Mal, le nom de la Tentation. Le nom de ta paix. Bouche, baisers, torse, plus bas, toujours plus bas, descendant, encore et encore. Frissons. Tu te cambres, prière silencieuse, criante de désir. Tu cèdes au cœur, tu cèdes à ton instinct. Raison et Volonté t'ont abandonné.

Can you believe the voice inside,

Screaming at you that life's a lie ?

C'est chaud et c'est glacé, d'une tendresse brutale, alors qu'une bouche possessive trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Ta main dans ses cheveux, tes jambes relevés. Yeux fermés. Abandon. Tu n'es plus rien que ce désir, que ce plaisir, que ce dévouement silencieux. Une damnation qui, contrairement à ce que tu pensais, te faire te sentir plus vivant que jamais. Plus complet. Tu es fou, sûrement. Tu l'as toujours été.

Mais la petite voix te dit que, finalement, tu es peut être l'un des rares à être sain d'esprit. C'est tout le reste, qui ne va pas. C'est le monde qui a perdu la tête, qui n'en n'a jamais eu.

Pas toi.


End file.
